The Sands of Time
by Ezri07
Summary: Takes place in Ancient Egypt. There is a slave that looks exactly like the pharoah. There is a thief named Bakura who steals a millennium item. There is a traitor in their midst as well. (a LOT better than it sounds) Please read, I know you will enjoy it!
1. The Slave Named 'Yugi'

The Sands of Time 

By Ezri07

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

---------

Chapter One--A Slave Named 'Yugi' 

The sand whipped around her, pricking her ankles and hands. She covered her eyes with her hand and broke into a run towards the palace.

"King Atemu! I must see King Atemu!" Anzu cried to the guard.

"I'm sorry, he is not available right now. Come back later," the guard said in monotone.

"But I _must_ see him!" Anzu pleaded.

"Not now!" the guard persisted.

Anzu walked up to the guard, and took off her shall to reveal a low-cut, short, tan and gold dress. She put her arm around his waist and looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes. "You won't even do it for _me_?" Anzu said smiling.

"Uhh…I'm really sorry, but I can't let you in," the guard whispered.

Keeping the guard's eye contact, Anzu took the gold key off his belt and placed it in her pocket. "Well, see you later then." Anzu kissed him on the cheek.

She ran past him up to the door and grabbed the key out of her pocket. Anzu unlocked the door as quickly as possible then ran in, slamming the door behind her and locking it.

It was very quiet inside the palace. Much more quiet than it had ever been before. The only noise she heard was the rapid beating of her own heart.

"King Atemu?" she whispered.

"Pharaoh?" she spoke louder this time.

She walked forward into the Great Throne Room. The pharaoh was talking to someone. She couldn't hear their conversation, but she guessed it was pretty important because Atemu got angry with the person. The person left, so Anzu came in and spoke softly, in hopes she wouldn't make the pharaoh even angrier, "King Atemu?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I have run all the way from the desert to tell you this. There is a boy who came into our city yesterday. The boy looks exactly like…you."

"What is his name?"

"He says his name is Yugi, my lord."

"Yugi huh? Well, what is his class?"

"That's the thing my lord, he is a slave."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry pharaoh. What would you like me to do?"

"Bring him to me! Then we will truly see how close this resemblance is."

---------

Ezri: Well, what do you think? **Please** review!


	2. Yugi's Master

The Sands of Time

By Ezri07

Chapter Two—Yugi's Master 

A guard walked in followed by a small boy in shredded clothes. His face was badly bruised, but no one could deny that he looked identical to the pharaoh. There was a lot of whispering for the number of people there were in the palace.

"Bring him here," demanded the pharaoh.

The guard took a couple of steps and tugged hard on the rope that was tied to the boy's wrists. Yugi fell forward onto his already bruised and skinned knees. He let out a soft whimper of pain, then stood up again and started walking towards the pharaoh, his head down.

"He is small and weak," the guard said harshly.

"Where is his master?" asked Atemu.

"Outside," came the guard's quick reply.

"Show him in," the pharaoh said to another guard that was near the door.

The master had a black shaggy beard, and was bald on his head. He looked somewhat angry. "You highness," he said sweetly, bowing.

"I understand this is your slave, Yugi, correct?" the pharaoh asked.

"Yes, he is small and of little use," the master replied.

"He looks hurt. What happened?" the pharaoh said.

The master was caught by surprise, but then answered, "He is very disobedient. He has to punished for his… wrongdoings."

"I see. Tell me, what has he done?"

"Uhh… well, plenty of things."

"Like what?"

"Like… uhh…"

"Well, since he seems of little value to you, then I will buy him from you."

"What? I mean… he is weak though. Don't you want someone stronger? I have others that are much stronger, that could actually help you."

The pharaoh smiled, "No, how much do you want for him?"

The master looked slightly confused, "Half a bag of silver, no less!"

"I thought he was weak and was of no use to you," the pharaoh said, "but if that's what you want than you may have it. Now leave."

The master backed away, giving Yugi an angry look on his way out.

"Yugi come here please," King Atemu said softly.

Yugi started towards the pharaoh, his eyes watching the title around his sandalless feet.

"This is fine, right? You being here instead of your home," the pharaoh asked.

Yugi nodded, his face still towards the ground. "It wasn't my home," he whispered bravely.

"I knew it wasn't. Have Anzu show you to the washroom, she's her over there," Atemu pointed to the woman in the corner wearing a tan and gold dress.

Yugi nodded.

--------------

Ezri: Anyone who likes this story, **please review**! If I get good reviews I will give you chapter three! (It starts to get interesting in that chapter too.)


	3. Meeting Jonouchi Again

The Sands of Time

By Ezri07

Chapter Three—Meeting Jonouchi Again 

****_A week later…_

The pharaoh was leading Yugi down a corridor, when he saw Seto Kaiba, his advisor walking with his slave, Jonouchi. It took a moment for Yugi to recognize his friend, but not long.

"Jonouchi!" Yugi said, surprised.

"Yugi?" Jonouchi asked.

"Apparently these two already know each other," King Atemu said to Kaiba.

"Yes," Yugi smiled, "We were good friends…then I was made a slave and taken away."

"I see," Seto Kaiba grinned.

"Well, we have important matters to discuss," the pharaoh told them, walking away.

"How have you been, Yuge?" Jonouchi asked, " I haven't seen you for so long!"

"I know," Yugi said sadly, "What about your sister? Is she here too?"

Jonouchi looked down at the ground, "No…we were separated."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Our parents were fighting. They were always fighting with each other. One day I couldn't take it anymore, so I went outside. I was only going to be gone for a little while, until the fighting stopped. I was sitting outside the house, and then my mom started crying. I left. I ran to river, my favorite place to be alone. When I got back my mom had left with my sister."

Yugi looked concerned, "How did you end up here?"

"I got really angry at my dad for not stopping her, not stopping my mom from leaving. I told him I would run away, and I did. Someone from the palace thought I was an orphan and made me a slave here, for Seto Kaiba."

"Well, that's okay now, isn't it? I mean, he seems nice to you," Yugi said optimistically.

"Yeah, I suppose so. I really miss my sister though," Jonouchi said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

King Atemu and Seto Kaiba came out of the room they were talking in.

The pharaoh spoke quietly, but just loud enough that Jonouchi and Yugi could make out what they were saying, "I want that thief, Bakura, dead in the morning!"

Kaiba grinned slightly, "I'll make sure of it."

--------------

Ezri: Well, you know what to do, **review**! (Hey, that rhymes!)

...Yeah, that was kind of a slow chapter, but I promise you that chapter four is very interesting. So, if you want to read it within sometime soonish, then you better review!


	4. The Thief and the Dream

The Sands of Time

By Ezri07

**Chapter Four—The Thief and the Dream **

****_Yugi was running as fast as he could. He was chasing someone. He had white hair and was a thief. Was the thief the one the pharaoh had mentioned, Bakura? Yugi just noticed Jonouchi was there too. Bakura, if that was who it was, was slowed by the weight of the gold treasure he was carrying, and so Jonouchi caught up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder. Bakura whipped around and grabbed a knife from the pile of treasure, then stabbed Jonouchi. Bakura then continued running away. _

Yugi woke up screaming Jonouchi's name. He was drenched in cold sweat. Yugi had the dream before, but that was before he heard about the thief and before he met Jonouchi again. The first time, he didn't think anything of it. This time, however, he thought of it as a warning.

_Later that day…_

"Bakura the thief, is he dead?" asked the pharaoh.

"No, we couldn't catch him. He didn't show up last night, he never shows up the nights we plan to capture him. I think somehow he knows when we're planning our attacks." Seto told the pharaoh.

"How is that possible?" Atemu inquired.

"I'm not sure it is, but he never tries to steal anything the days we are prepared to catch him!" Seto Kaiba said beginning to get angry.

"That is true, Seto, maybe we just need to be ready every day then," said the pharaoh.

"Perhaps," Kaiba muttered.

"What do you mean?" asked Atemu, "that is the only way we would be able to catch him."

"I still think that he knows when we are ready. I don't know how though." Kaiba said slowly. Seto's eyes were drawn to the neclace around Atemu's neck. It was a large gold pyramid. Kaiba thought for a moment, "Impossible."

"What is?" asked the pharaoh.

"Remember when a millennium item was stolen?" Kaiba asked, "Maybe Bakura is the one with it, and that's how he can tell when we are going to try to catch him."

"Impossible, it was returned!" King Atemu pointed out.

"What if it was replaced with a false millennium item? Maybe the one we have in the temple is not the original." Kaiba suggested.

The pharaoh sighed, "I hope you are wrong Seto, but I don't think you are."

------------

Ezri: Please, please, **please** review! It is finally getting interesting (I think anyway) so you need to review to get the next chapter.

__


	5. Why I Must Do What I Do

The Sands of Time

By Ezri07

Note: Bakura's P.O.V. This takes place right after the theft of a millennium item, one month ago from chapter 4.

**Chapter Five—Why I Must Do What I Do**

I ran away from the tombs, the sacred pyramids of the kings. I ran until my feet ached and my mouth was like the desert around me. I thought I wouldn't make it to my home, but I did…I had to.

I walked into the small house that I called my home. My brother came up to me, smiling. "You're home!" he spoke, "Did you find anything?"

I walked over to a nearby chair and sat down thankfully. "Yes, I found something very special!"

"Did you get anything for me?" my brother asked hopefully.

"It _is_ for you, little brother," I told him. I took a gold ring from my bag and handed it to him.

"WOW!" he gasped. "It must have cost a fortune!" he said unknowingly.

I hesitated, "…Yeah."

I stepped outside into the burning sun and walked over to our water barrel. I took off the lid. I scooped some of the water into my hands and took a drink. _I still haven't told him_, I thought, _when will I tell him?_

I walked back into our hut and called for my brother. There was really no need; he was still examining the golden ring. "There is something I need to tell you."

He looked up from the ring. His huge smile faded, "What?"

I paused. I really didn't want to tell him, but I knew that I must. "I-I-there's something I need to tell you about that ring. I-I mean…keep it safe."

He knew that there was something else on my mind, but didn't ask. I was thankful for that.

The next day I went to town to sell most of the treasure I had acquired the day before. I took the money gratefully. I was glad that they believed my story of it being a family heirloom.

_One month later…_

I knew that the pharaoh and his advisor suspected me as the thief of the Millennium Ring. Their suspicions were correct. I knew that they didn't fall for my trick of making a false one. They didn't know my reason though. They think I steal for extra money and because I enjoy doing it. They are extremely mistaken. I hate stealing; I do it only so that I can have enough money to feed my little brother. Without him I don't think I would be here today. In fact, I _know_ that I wouldn't be here today. My brother is the only family I have left. That is why I must do what I do. That is why I steal.


	6. The Man with the Knife

The Sands of Time

By Ezri07

Chapter Six—The Man with the Knife 

_Yugi was running as fast as he could. He was chasing someone. He had white hair and was a thief. Yugi just noticed Jonouchi was there too. Bakura was slowed by the weight of the gold treasure he was carrying, and so Jonouchi caught up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder. Bakura whipped around and grabbed a knife from the pile of treasure, then stabbed Jonouchi. Bakura then continued running away. _

"JOU!" Yugi screamed. He was drenched in cold sweat again. He sighed, it was that dream again. Why did he keep seeing the same dream? He stood up and walked to the small window. He looked out over the city and the Great River. There was a full moon and the stars and planets shone brightly. Yugi was suddenly aware of someone else awake. He looked around and then realized that the person was standing outside the door.

"Not now! Wait until I can convince him you are dead," said the first man.

The second man let out a chuckle, "This will be a fun game, won't it S-" the man suddenly stopped speaking. He opened the door and saw Yugi standing there, listening.

"What did you hear?" growled the second man. He was wearing a dark cloak that covered his whole body and the hood came over his eyes.

"Nothing!" Yugi lied.

The man pulled out a knife; he was obviously ready to kill. "You were sweating," stated the man.

Yugi did not want to tell even Jonouchi about his dream, so he would never tell this man. Yugi did not speak.

"Tell me what you heard, slave, or I will be the last person you ever saw!" the man said menacingly, holding out his knife.

Yugi was aware of another noise. It was coming closer to his room. "We need to go," said the first man.

The man with the knife gave Yugi a threatening glance and then fled the room. Yugi could see him out of his window, disappearing in the night.

Was it his imagination or did the first man remind him of someone? Yugi sat down, still very frightened by what just happened. He tried to sleep, but couldn't.

_Four hours later…_

The pharaoh stormed out of the Throne Room shouting, "Find and kill the thief! I don't care about how, just do it!"

Minutes later, Seto Kaiba came running after the pharaoh.

Yugi just stood there, waiting. That was his job.

---------

Ezri: Review to get the next chapter!


	7. Running Away from the Inevitable

The Sands of Time

By Ezri07

Note: Bakura's POV again.

**Chapter Seven—Running Away from the Inevitable**

The pharaoh's guards were coming. I could see them across the desert. I knew there would be no use running, but it was the only thing I could think to do at the moment. I stepped into our small hut, "We need to go…now!"

My brother stood up immediately, "Should I bring the Golden Ring? Will we be back?"

"Yes, bring the ring. I'm not sure about the second question though."

We ran through the desert, and we ran until it was night. The darkness was like a thick, velvet blanket. There were no stars out, and I couldn't see the moon. I told my brother that we would rest here for a moment.

"No matter what happens, you keep running, okay?" I said.

His expression told me he was completely confused.

"I'm sorry I can't explain, but please do what I ask."

He nodded.

Rest came so easily after that long run. When I awoke, I could still see the guards coming across the desert. I knew we couldn't run too much more. We were nearly out of water and had no food. We continued though. We continued our hopeless journey to safety. At about mid-day, we stopped to rest again. The pharaoh's guards had horses and camels. They would reach us in a matter of hours.

The two hours passed like a snap of your fingers. The guards were very near, and they knew where we were. The guards were mere feet away from us.

"Please," I begged my brother, "run. Run as far away as you can. I promise I will return for you."

He did not understand, but did as he was told. I was thankful he did.

The guards came upon me. They took me to the palace. I knew my fate. I hoped with all of my heart that my brother would stay safe.

I was put in an obviously old cell. There was mold growing on the walls where the rain leaked in. I sat against the hard, cold, stone wall. Was I doing the right thing telling my brother to keep running? He would surely run out of water. I made him promise to keep running, and that promise will definitely kill him. A tear rolled down my cheek. I have sent him to his death! I have sent my only surviving family member to his death!

I did not sleep that night. I knew what was going to happen in the morning. I would be killed, and my brother will also die. He will die not even knowing what I was. He will die not knowing I was a thief and a murderer.

----------------------

Ezri: Well, end of chapter! **Please** write a **review**! I really want to give you the next chapter (it's the one this whole fic is leading up to) but I can't give it to you unless you review!


	8. The Dream come True

The Sands of Time

By Ezri07

Note: Starts out in Bakura's POV. Changes to normal narration at the ------'s.

**Chapter Eight—The Dream come True**

I was wrong however. It was probably around three or four o'clock in the morning when someone came up to the cell door. For a moment I thought it was a guard, or someone sent to execute me. Then I heard the familiar voice of my friend, "Bakura, we must leave now!" The door unlocked and I saw him standing there, holding the key.

"How did you get that?" I asked him.

"You can get anything you want as the pharaoh's advisor," he laughed," and he doesn't suspect a thing."

I forced a smile. Then we ran towards the pyramids. I stole a pile of gold treasure, although Kaiba urged me not to. We ran until we were out of sight of the palace. Then we stopped to take a break. I looked back. Someone was coming!

-----------------------------------------

Yugi was running as fast as he could. He was running towards the thief. He had white hair and was unmistakably Bakura. Yugi just noticed Jonouchi was there too. Bakura was slowed by the weight of the gold treasure he was carrying, and so Jonouchi caught up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder. Bakura whipped around and grabbed a knife from the pile of treasure. Then it seemed time slowed down. Taking the knife in his right hand, he turned and stabbed Jonouchi.

"No!" Yugi screamed.

"Go," Kaiba whispered to Bakura, and he did as his friend told him. Seto covered his face with his cape. Yugi's eyes were filled with tears, so his vision was blurred. Had he seen Seto Kaiba, the pharaoh's advisor, with Bakura the Thief?!

Yugi was more concerned about Jonouchi though, and so he didn't dwell upon the image of Seto standing by the thief.

Bakura had stabbed Jonouchi near the heart. He would be dead soon if Yugi didn't do anything. But Jonouchi was a lot bigger that Yugi. Yugi yelled. He yelled as loud as he could.

Soon after, some guards came to see what was wrong. Yugi didn't bother explaining too much, "He was stabbed! PLEASE…please help!"

_Later…_

Yugi saw the healer coming from a tent near the river. He ran up and immediately asked, "How is Jonouchi? Is he okay?"

---------------------

Ezri: Well, I'm stopping there for today. Please review! Check my Personal Profile to find out the next update date. (If I get 3 or more reviews, the update date will be SOONER than it would normally be.)


	9. The Traitor

The Sands of Time  
By Ezri07  
  
Ezri: Alas! The ninth chapter! Okay, I've been really busy with family stuff and being sick and all, so I haven't been able to find time to write. Anyways, you've been waiting a LONG time for this chapter so I guess I'll let you read it now.   
  
No wait... I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form.  
  
Okay, now you can read it.  
  
**Chapter Nine—The Traitor**

"Pharaoh Atemu!" Kaiba yelled running in the door, breathing heavily, "Bakura the thief, he's escaped!"

"WHAT?!" Atemu said sounding very shocked.

"He has escaped from his prison cell!" Kaiba said urgently, "Someone must have let him out, because there was no damage to the door."

The pharaoh thought for a moment, "Who would let someone like him out?"

"I don't know," Seto said.

"It doesn't make sense," Atemu pointed out, "the only ones with access to the keys is you and me."

"Are you trying to say I did it?" Kaiba asked, "Pharaoh, I'm offended that you would think that I would betray you. I would never-"

"No, Kaiba. I wasn't suggesting it was you. You couldn't have," the pharaoh said. Then Atemu walked into his study. _Why couldn't it have been Kaiba?_ He thought, _He has access to the keys; he was gone early this morning..._

"No!" he said aloud. _It fits so well_, Atemu thought, _evidence points to him, to Kaiba. But why?_ Atemu asked himself.

------------------------------------------  
  
"Jonouchi is very badly injured. He has a punctured lung and two broken ribs," the healer told Yugi. "He is lucky though. If Bakura had stabbed up any more, your friend would already be dead. The blade would have gone through his heart."

"How did you know it was Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"Jonouchi told me," said the healer, "It is true, isn't it?"

Yugi nodded, he wouldn't deny the truth. Bakura had stabbed his friend! He was so angry. "Jonouchi, will he be okay?" Yugi asked.

"It's really hard to say, Yugi."

"Jonouchi..." he whispered. Jonouchi was his only friend, he couldn't die! It isn't right! Yugi felt now as though he wanted nothing more than to kill Bakura. Yugi fell to his knees, head in his hands, and a tear rolled down his cheek.  
----------

Ezri: I'm going to be gone all next week so I won't be able to update. When I get back I'll try my best to update, however, this might take a while since I will want to hang out with my friends since I have been gone. Well, anyways, don't let that stop you from **REVIEW**ing. I promise to give you the next chapter A.S.A.P.


	10. Jonouchi's Fate

The Sands of Time

By Ezri07

-If you don't know…

Atemu=Yami

Anzu=Te'a

Jonouchi=Joey

Honda=Tristan

Ezri: I'm SO SORRY I haven't updated in so long! I've been super busy! Please read and review anyways!

Note: Third section in Bakura's POV.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter Ten-Jonouchi's Fate**

"Kaiba! Why-why did you betray me?"

"What?"

"Don't lie to me! You know what I am talking about."

"N-no, I don't. Please explain this."

"Kaiba! I know that you released Bakura from his cell, and I know that you had been in contact with him; lying to me every step of the way."

"But Sire, I didn't. I swear…you have my word."

"Your word isn't good enough anymore, Seto. Leave here, and _don't_ come back."

-----------------------------

"Jou," Yugi muttered at his friend's side, "don't die. I don't know what I would do if you did."

Jonouchi let out a heavy breath, "Yu-gi…"

"You have to go Yugi," said the maid.

-----------------------------

I ran towards my house. I hoped to find my brother there.

"Hello?" I said to the empty house. There was no answer. My brother had run away, just like I told him to. Why was I so stupid?! I should never have told him to keep running. Was he even still alive?

I walked over to my bed that was on the floor, and sat down. I could feel a cold tear rolling down my cheek.

Someone knocked on the door. Was it one of the castle guards? Was it my brother? My heart suddenly filled with hope. I walked silently over to the door, and opened it.

My heart felt like it was filled with lead and dropped down on my stomach. I saw the guard and immediately turned to start running. I jumped out a window, and kept running. I was running away from the horrors of my past, running away from Kaiba and the pharaoh, running towards my brother.

With every step I came closer to finding my brother. Every step I was nearer to the only one I loved, my only surviving family member. I had to find him! I had to save him if possible. Was he already dead?

------------------------

Ezri: Well, please take this time to quickly say a word or two in a **review**! Thanks for reading "The Sands of Time".


End file.
